One Kiss
by TrinMalfoy
Summary: Due to Ginny's abilities as a newfound Seer, Draco needs to protect her. His doubleagent role brings him to living with her. But living together will be the least of their worries... M for possible content later.
1. Lives About To Change

**DISCLAIMER**: For people who didn't read the bio, all of this stuff belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic etc.! NONE OF IT'S MINE! There's one part where you should look into Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander to see what I'm talking about. Oh and there's a line from the Hindenburg 1937, by Cameron Dokey, yes I stole that.  
  


**A/N**: I wrote this before Order of the Phoenix came out, so bits and pieces of it won't be right, but I think you lot can deal! Also, enjoy, since I'm finally typing after writing out about 5 chapters in my notebook.  
  
One more thing, this is going to be an AU by the end of the 7th book, if it's not too different from the fifth book as it is. So I'll just say AU for now, shall I?  
  
OH AND A HUGE MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR MES CHERIES AUBREY, LORNA, AND MAUREEN!! (Check out their stories- you might know them as Diamond Rainne, singer, and Molicious). That's all for now- START READING!!! ^_^  
  
  


One Kiss  
  


_Lives About To Change_

  
     A hooded figure covered in a long, thick, expensive black cloak trudged on through the night. The rain was coming down hard on this stranger as he kept walking down the lane into the small pub. With a swish of his cloak, he entered the place and left the night in a sort of strained silence.  
  
     Even though the tavern was a lot warmer than outside, the figure didn't take off his cloak. The bartender looked at him, wondering what this man was doing here. He held a single suitcase and a... no, he must have imagined it, but he swore he saw a broomstick. Right now, the object seemed to have disappeared. The bartender shook his head and forgot the broomstick as the stranger sat down.  
  
     "How may I help you, sir?" the bartender asked as he wiped the counter in front of the person.  
  
     "I would like a room, please," the man answered.  
  
     "Well, there is a comfy spot, room number 6, which would suit you well..."  
  
     "Why is that?" the stranger turned to look at him, with a fierce glare in his direction. The bartender gulped.  
  
     "Sorry, sir, I just meant that since you are alone, that it might be..."  
  
     "Never mind, how much will that be?"  
  
     "100 Euros for the night."  
  
     The stranger nodded and just threw money down. The bartender starred. There must have been 400 Euros there! What was this man thinking?!  
  
     "Er, sir, how long will you be staying?"  
  
     "Just the night."  
  
     The bartender stared back down at the money. He was an honest man, and although this honesty was battling quite brutally with his greed, he returned the money and directed the man, "Up the stairs, third door on the left."  
  
     "Thank you."  
  
     With that, the man walked past the bar up to the room and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to take his cloak off. He wiped his face with his hand, momentarily flattening the few lines of premature aging. Then he rolled over into a more comfortable position and tried to get to sleep.  
  
     Just as he was starting to fall into a deep sleep, a small clunk signaled a small silver chain dropping to the floor...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Draco walked up the barren hill to the neglected house. It was another one of Voldemort's meetings, held, as always, at the Riddle House. He wondered what the hell the power-hungry bastard had thought up this time. Reaching the moldy steps that creaked with age, he lifted up the sleeve of his left forearm, despising the dark skull that he saw there. This was the first time in a while that Voldemort had called them for a meeting, since he was dwindling in power. He must have another huge plan to get into control, yet again.  
  
     Draco sighed and snapped his left middle finger and thumb together twice. The door creaked open and admitted him. His cloak swished lightly as he walked briskly down the hall, turning into the dining room. The place was now devoid of chairs and table, and he was one of the last people to arrive.  
  
     Their circle had diminished to half its original size. Draco's own fath- no, Lucius, he ordered himself to say- had been taken to court about three months ago, and was awaiting his trial for the raping of five women, and the killing of twelve men, wizard and Muggle alike. Draco was happy to be rid of him, and as he crawled up to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes, he wondered why his father had given up his money and life to become the slave of this man.   
  
     He stood at his place in the circle, zoning out and thinking about that awful day, years ago, when he had come home from his Apparition test. Voldemort was droning on about how their numbers were dwindling, and about all his failed conquests, from the Sorcerer's Stone to the Lost Prophecy. He now had another one of those master plans that always managed to fail miserably. Draco had heard it all before, and his thought went back to that day.  
  
  
     _It had been his 7th year, and, graduated from Hogwarts, he would stay home for a while. Once off the train, his parents had met him and they had used the Floo Network to get home. Draco noticed, as he was heading for the huge fireplace on the platform used for that purpose, that his parents had been speaking only to him, not to each other, and in strained voices. Draco hadn't known what was wrong, but he figured that his parents had gotten into a fight again, probably over Voldemort.   
  
     His mother didn't mind Lucius being Voldemort's minion, but she felt that a Malfoy shouldn't be lowering him or herself to torturing Muggles. Draco had known his mother too well, and knew she hated Lucius' life as a killer. They had had many rows before, and Draco thought that this one was no different. He should have paid more attention to the tension, for it was a lot more apparent and different from the other kind of tension.  
  
     They had arrived at the manor minutes later. Draco had unclasped his cloak and left his luggage at the door, for he knew that the house-elves would take care of it- that was what they were for, anyway. Then he took a nice, long shower before going off to take his Apparition test. He'd arrived by Floo Network, and since his father had already taught him how to Apparate illegally, he passed easily.  
  
     Showing off his skills, he arrived back at Malfoy Manor, strolling in and about to Apparate into the dining room when he heard a woman scream. He quietly tiptoed until he was right outside of the dining room. Sneaking a peek, he looked in to see Narcissa Malfoy cowering, her back to him and holding her hands up in protection. Meanwhile, Lucius was standing over her, glaring menacingly. He was silent for a moment.  
  
     "Ava-"  
  
     "STUPEFY!" Draco had shouted, fury rising in him. Before Lucius could look around Narcissa and recognize him, he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Draco rushed over to his mother. She stared at the heap of clothes that was Lucius' body. Then she lifted her eyes to meet his shakily. He hugged her quickly, and hurriedly thought over the situation, making up his mind.  
  
     "Mum, I want you to make him conscious again, but I need you to scare him, to make him leave. You can't live with this any longer; I won't let you. He needs help, and he's demented, you can't let him do this to you! Listen, pretend that it was you who did that- that your powers are strong enough not to need the aid of a wand. It's uncommon, but I know it happens. I'll be outside the door, announcing my arrival. He won't hurt you again, I promise."  
  
     Narcissa stared into his eyes, composing herself and nodding her head purposefully. There was a new determination in her eyes, and Draco was almost convinced that she could actually do the kind of magic not many were capable of performing.  
  
     Standing, he helped Narcissa up. Then he walked out the front door, waiting patiently. He saw, through a bay window partially hidden by curtains, Narcissa Malfoy standing above Lucius. She took her wand out and muttered something, which Draco knew was the countercurse to the spell. He saw her quickly shove the wand away, and as Lucius began to stir, he watched as his mother calmly started talking to Lucius. When he saw Lucius give her a death glare, and start to get up and walk, Draco opened the door to the Manor, announcing his arrival.  
  
     Before he could utter another word, Lucius walked up the stairs. He was back within minutes, with a suitcase that bulged with clothes peeking out at the edges. He strolled by Draco without a word and closed the door. Narcissa collapsed onto the ground and Draco briskly walked over to her. She looked in shock. Draco looked at her, and quietly muttered, "Tell me what happened."  
  
     Narcissa took a deep breath, and then began her story. "Lucius came home the other night drunk, and I asked him what was wrong, and he said, 'Nothing, I'm just celebrating.' I asked whatever for, and he sneered and said, 'the Dark Lord has another plan. This one I am sure won't fail.' I knew that it was another plan that would include torturing Muggles. I told him that he shouldn't go, that there was no use- this plan would fail like all the others. Then his eyes got a sort of odd glint, and he said, 'The Muggles aren't my only target.' Back then, I had no idea what he meant. I figured it was the alcohol talking. I left him to himself, to get up the stairs. It continued for a few days, us having row after row. Tonight I told him to stop torturing the Muggles, and that it was lowly and he was acting like a sick puppy, always following Voldemort's orders. He turned on me then, yelling stuff like how I was an ungrateful little wench, how I deserved to be wiped off the face of the Earth. That's when you came in, I think, right after he put the Cruciatus Curse on me, right after I screamed. He turned his wand on me, starting to utter the words of the Killing Curse. Thank you, Draco," she added emotionally, "for saving my life. I would have been dead if not for you."  
  
  
     _Draco had seen to it that Lucius was caught in the act of torturing Muggles, and the Ministry had watched Draco for about two months before finally letting up on security and giving him freedom.  
  
     His mind back on the meeting, he heard Voldemort come out of his ranting about how Muggles were overrunning the wizarding world, and anger at all the plans that failed. 'He must be quite upset. He's such a whiner,' Draco thought, 'all he does is complain about this person or that, or how he hates someone- seriously, does he let go of anything? Get a life and stop bothering people who actually have a purpose on this earth!'  
  
     Voldemort finally finished his nonstop complaining, and started to talk about a new plan. Draco started to tune out again, until he heard his name.  
  
     "…Draco, here, will get our little friend Miss Weasley, who I had lured into the Chamber of Secrets 11 years ago. She was specifically chosen for her talents, and they are beginning to grow and appear. It seems that she has grown into becoming a Seer, which is normally only a gift people are born with. She will be quite… _useful. And when we're done with her, you may have your fun, Draco, until we kill her." His eyes held a malicious glint, and he grinned a wicked grin. "Avery, Nott, MacNair- you three get information from the Ministry on the status of Azkaban. We'll need to get some members free from the Ministry. The rest of you, wait until I call you again." There was a tone of finality in his voice, and the circle dispersed. Draco Disapparated once outside the house, and went to see Dumbledore.   
  
     Back in the house, Voldemort moved upstairs and into the room where he'd sought refuge at the beginning of his revival. "Phoenix and Dragon," he muttered, "right when I thought I'd had enough of prophecies. This should be an interesting match." He laughed cruelly, and stared into the fire, deep in thought.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Draco Apparated with a crack in front of the Three Broomsticks. Being a bit disturbed, he got lost in his thoughts as he quickly walked up the pathway to the castle, being as stealthy as possible, hiding under his black velvet cloak. Reaching the wooden front doors, he quickly pushed them open, heading through the maze of passageways and staircases up to the stone corridor. Once there, he whispered a quick "Ice Mice" before stepping onto the spiraled moving staircase leading up to the oak front door.  
  
     He impatiently knocked on the door twice and stepped back. A soft "Come in" announced his entry. An old, wizened man sat behind a cherry polished desk. A powerful aura still surrounded him, as potent, if not more so, than before. But the man looked stretched, far past the greatest years he should have lived. Draco often wondered how he could have lived this long, but then again, this was Albus Dumbledore he was talking about, and this man managed to be ordinary, yet totally different, all at once.  
  
     "So tell me Draco, what have you heard?"  
  
     Draco closed the door and strode to the chair facing Dumbledore. Settling himself into it while choosing his words carefully, he spoke up.  
  
     "The Dark Lord has learned of a Seer in our midst, a young lady whom he had 'met' in the Chamber of Secrets. I believe you know who I am referring to?" Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
     "Yes, yes, Miss Virginia Weasley. Do continue."  
  
     "He has a plan including Miss Weasley, a plan in which the kidnapping of her is vital. We do not know the plan yet, but by the look in his eyes... with all due respect, sir, he really and truly believes that this will bring him ultimate power over everyone, including you. He thinks that he will rule for all eternity. And it is my duty to bring her to him."  
  
     Dumbledore sighed. He stroked his fine, white beard and sat quietly thinking for a few minutes. Draco anxiously awaited his answer to the news. Dumbledore got up and walked to a corner where a worn closet stood. He pulled out an ancient stone basin with odd symbols engraved in the sides. He spotted some Latin words, and noticed that they formed a poem, '_Swirl, swirl, light and water. Which is it? It does not matter. The thoughts are contained deep within, waiting to be rediscovered_.' He wondered what this basin was. But before he could ask any questions, Dumbledore took out his wand and touched the tip of it to his forehead. A trail of white... what was it? Smoke? Light? Water turned to wind? Well, a trail of white stuff pursued the tip of the wand as Dumbledore moved the wand down to the basin. Then Dumbledore looked up again, his tired face wrinkled in thought.  
  
     "This, Draco, is a Pensieve. This is where I keep my thoughts so that I can look through them carefully and see the links between events. I seem to recall one thought..." he trailed off, muttering to himself while stirring the contents of the basin.   
  
     Draco's mind had wandered over to the Headmasters snoozing in their frames while Dumbledore stirred when he suddenly noticed a small figure standing in the middle of the basin. He tore his eyes away from a particularly small Headmaster with deep aqua eyes and leaned forward to inspect it. It seemed to be a young woman, her feet shuffling and her hands wringing together. She also had the telltale red hair of a Weasley.  
  
     "Sir, I keep getting this nightmare... and this time something new happened. It's always a woman, maybe in her mid-twenties. She is standing on a cliff facing the ocean, tears streaming down her cheeks. It's sunset, and there's a light breeze because her hair is blowing slightly. She steps off the cliff and falls but she can't stop it because her hands are tied. But right before she steps off, she glances back and her eyes are glazed over from the unshed tears. What I saw this time was that her hair is red. Before, it used to be in black and white, and I couldn't tell whether it was sunrise or sunset, but this time I'm sure that it's a flaming shade of red. The worst part is, I'm almost certain that it's the same shade of red as my hair. I think it's me! Please help me, sir, I don't know what to do!"  
  
     Her voice, seemingly bouncing within the basin, sounding like an echo, faded away. Draco sat up, amazed at the hidden abilities of the Pensieve. Dumbledore quietly folded his hands and stared right into Draco's eyes.  
  
     "If what you are saying is the truth, then I fear that this... nightmare may be related to it. You will contact Miss Weasley right away, and then you will do anything in your power to protect her and hide her. If Voldemort asks, you are still searching for her. You will stay with her, no complaints," Dumbledore warned as Draco opened his mouth to protest, "no, I need you to watch over her. She needs someone who knows Voldemort and how he operates."  
  
     "Why can't Potter watch her? He'd be better off, and she'd like him better. Even if I'm a spy, I was still a Slytherin, and you know how the Weasleys... er... _dislike_ Malfoys, and we've had a few bad run-ins..."  
  
     "Harry, for now at least, is busy with a coming wedding. You, on the other hand, must get acquainted again with Miss Weasley."  
  
     Draco sputtered, "But she hates me! You know she wouldn't take this well!"  
  
     Dumbledore sighed, "You don't know that for sure, Draco, and there isn't any other option. Please just do this, just for the Order?"  
  
     Draco, unable to think of any other excuse that Dumbledore would buy, silently muttered to himself as he stood and nodded respectfully to Dumbledore. '_The Weasel's sister? Who knows what kind of temper she has, with him as a brother. Oh well, nothing else I can do... at least this will be interesting..._'  
  
     Dumbledore chuckled softly as Draco left the room, about to go back to Hogsmeade to get to his flat for the night. Tomorrow he would Apparate to Diagon Alley, where Dumbledore had told him she worked. He would get a room, and then find out from Madame Malkin where she lived.  
  
     '_About time,_' Dumbledore muttered, '_those two would never admit it back when they were in Hogwarts..._' He got up and left to research more on Dark curses, where he had left off when Draco had come in.   
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     "Arghh!!" Ginny yelled at the racks, having fallen again. "Can you just __please, for one DAY, be nice to me? You've fallen at least half a dozen times today!"  
  
     The upset redhead waved her wand once more, and the robes lifted themselves up and hung themselves on the racks. She sighed and waved her wand once more, fixing that shelf.  
  
     Madame Malkin looked over and chuckled. Ginny must have been in a hurry, she usually fixed things better, and with more care than she was showing the poor robes right now. Madame Malkin chuckled quietly and looked back outside. There seemed to be no more customers coming in, and, checking her list, she noticed that all preordered customers had left. Just as she was checking the list again, making sure she'd forgotten no one, Ginny bounded up to her, still a bit mad at the racks that weren't cooperating, and addressed Madame Malkin a bit too loudly for the distance between them.  
  
     "Madame, Madame!"  
  
     "Yes, Ginny?"  
  
     "Madame Malkin, can I leave early? Today's Charlie's birthday, and I've already finished all my fittings, the store is organized, and all the customers have been taken care of. Please?"  
  
     Madame Malkin carefully scrutinized the entire shop, including the fitting rooms out back in a semi-separate room. Sure enough, it was all taken care of, and Ginny had worked that day, even more than usual.  
  
     Satisfied, Madame Malkin turned back to Ginny and patted her on the shoulder, "Sure, the gods know you work so hard already! No more preordered customers are coming in for the day, and I think I'll be fine with the rest. Take the day off, and say hi to Charlie for me, there's a dear. Tell him I'll have a robe made in blue, I know it's his favorite color."  
  
     "Thanks, Madame, and I'm sure he'll love it."  
  
     '_The dear must really be in a rush, she's so temperamental all the time! I pity the customers that are subject to her wrath when she's in a foul mood. At least she's a hard-working girl_,' sighed Madame Malkin, '__Someday she'll find the one person who can handle her fiery nature. She never gives up.'  
  
     Ginny happily walked out into the late September afternoon, the sunset throwing shadows along the walls of Diagon Alley. Ginny walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies to retrieve the new Slip-Striker 500. She had been saving to get the broom for Charlie, to get the one thing he'd need to become a better flyer. This model wasn't even up for sale yet. "Thank you, Cameron."  
  
     "Anytime, Virginia."  
  
     She stepped outside and quickly Apparated herself to her flat.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     She immediately arrived at her flat. She carefully set down the broom on the couch before searching haphazardly for wrapping paper to wrap the gift. Irritated at not finding any, she muttered a quick spell before going to her room to debate her choice of clothing for the party.  
  
     Ginny started picking out various clothes. "Blue silk shirt with khakis? Nah, too revealing; Ron would have a fit. White blouse with pinstripe pants? No, too formal. How about my old purple silk dress... oh, what's this?"  
  
     Ginny spotted a very old, wrinkled piece of parchment. She opened it and bitterly smiled. It was an old invitation out to eat two years ago. She remembered it like it was yesterday...  
  
  
     _She was sitting in her flat, sipping hot chocolate on the cushy purple couch in front of the fire. She burrowed deeper in the couch when she suddenly heard a faint tapping noise outside her window. She looked up and saw a beautiful, snowy white owl quietly standing. She got up to let the owl in. It held a note tied in a red silk ribbon. The ribbon held a single white rose. She inhaled deeply and set the rode inside a small glass vase. Carefully she untied the ribbon and gasped in surprise as she read the note. She re-read it again just to make sure she hadn't misread it. She hadn't.  
  
  
__

_     **Dear Gin,  
          I need your help. I know I haven't always been the friend you needed, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I really need you now. Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 8:00 tonight. There is so much I need to talk to you about.  
                                                                                                          ~Harry  
  
  
**_

_     She had looked at it sadly then. If he had sent it 7, maybe 8 years ago, she would have gone gladly, and her childhood dream might have come true. She might have brought the relationship further... but she had grown out of her infatuation with Harry. She'd thought Hermione had told Harry in Ginny's fourth year, but it seemed that Harry didn't know, or thought that she still liked him. She thought it rude not to go; she'd need to tell him in person.  
  
     At __8:00__, she Apparated with a loud 'crack' right outside the Three Broomsticks and stepped inside, the frigid February air sending her teeth chattering. She looked around the pub full of creatures of all sorts- hags, ogres, and many types of creatures she hadn't even studied or recognized, with all her Hogwarts' teachings included. In the far corner she saw Harry. He spotted her and smiled warmly, giving her a quick wave over to the table. Harry was just as cute as before, but his smile didn't make her heart beat as fast as a hummingbirds' wings, or make her face flush the darkest shade of crimson anymore. She still loved him, but as a brother, like she loved Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. She decided to hear what he had to say and let him down easy. She quickly made her way to the table and flashed him a warm smile in return as she settled herself in. Harry called for the slightly ruffled Madame Rosmerta, only aging a bit since Ginny's Hogsmeade visits back at Hogwarts.  
  
     "So, what can I get you darlings?"  
  
     "I'd like a butterbeer, Madame Rosmerta," smiled Harry, albeit a bit shyly.  
  
     "A cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella for me, Madame," Ginny smiled warmly as well.  
  
     "Coming right up, darlings!" Madame Rosmerta looked a bit rushed, but happily walked away.  
  
     Ginny turned back to Harry, asking curiously, "So, Harry, what was the note about?"  
  
     "I'm getting married, to a Muggle woman who works at my office..."  
  
     All Ginny could feel was relief. She wasn't jealous of the girl, and she didn't want him back, and it wasn't even that she wanted him to like her or announce his love for her. She simply felt reassured that he didn't like her that way, and that she didn't have to avoid an embarrassing situation. She felt a bit of disbelief that he hadn't really noticed that she'd admired him. He was quite oblivious, but she still loved him as a brother, and always would.  
  
     She was only half-listening to Harry as she felt the waves of comfort wash over her. His wife's name, was it Audrey? No, her name was Aubrey. She was his secretary ('I wonder how much work they actually did, or still do,' smirked Ginny). She zoned back into the conversation as Harry asked her a question.   
  
     "What was that again, Harry?"  
  
     Harry had gently said, "Aubrey needs a dress, and I suggested she come to you, and I was wondering if you would make it..."  
  
    Ginny smiled widely, "Of course I'll make it, I'd love to! When's the wedding?"  
  
    "She wants to wait a little while, maybe two years so we can look for a place to live, and organize the house, and make sure we absolutely want this. Mostly to get some time to learn about each other, and to think it through. Of course, you'll be invited to the wedding. She just wants to get some time alone, and she wants everything to be perfect."  
  
     "All right... but does she know about our world?"  
  
     "Our world?"  
  
     "Yeah, our world, you know, the wizarding world? Does she know? Will she be afraid of us? Or will she be overly joyful at having an excuse not to wash dishes properly?"  
  
     Harry laughed, "Actually, she thought it was cool that I'm a wizard. You'll see when you meet her, she's very strange, but that's what I..."  
  
     "Wait, did you say meet her? Before the wedding? For what?"  
  
     "For fittings. You'll love her..."  
  
  
     Ginny shook herself awake. She adored Aubrey, that was for sure, and they still needed to make some last minute fittings before the wedding four months away. That was why she decided to love Harry as a brother- he was completely oblivious and had never known her feelings for him, even though she'd only adored him in her first 3 years of Hogwarts. She had moved on way back then, starting to date Michael Corner and Dean Thomas and a few other people in the school.  
  
     She kept flipping through clothes, and finally Ginny spotted a beautiful slim dress, gold and silver, silky with the colors fading and blending into each other perfectly. '__Wonderful,' she thought, '_just classic enough, but still very casual_.'  
  
     She slipped on the dress, strapped on silver sandals, picked up the present and Apparated away to the Burrow for Charlie's birthday party.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Ginny appeared in front of the Burrow and quickly stepped up to knock on the door. Before she could knock a second time, though, the door flew open to reveal Molly Weasley, still the short, plump woman she was when Ginny was in school, now with a few strands of white-gray hair. Her enormous hug engulfed Ginny so, other than the fact that she was nearly suffocating, she was happy to be back home. After Molly had finally let go of her daughter, Ginny stepped into the home she had known for the first eighteen years of her life. Looking around, she felt a slight bout of homesickness wash over her. She missed this place, and all its noise and inhabitants that had filled her youth.  
  
     A bang that shook the whole house completed her welcome, and her feeling of being home. "Home, sweet home," she whispered, and laughed out loud for several seconds. This was the home she remembered, the spicy smells wafting from the kitchen, her twin brothers' experiments up in their room, making ridiculous joke toys. They now owned a shop near Madam Malkin's on Diagon Alley. Their shop, Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes, had a booming business- the best-selling next to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
     Ginny walked into the living room, heading for the kitchen when she noticed someone sitting on the couch, smiling up at her. It was Harry. She didn't even feel disbelief at her complete lack of feeling.   
  
     "Hey Gin, how are you?"  
  
     "Fine, thanks, and you? Oh, and how's the wedding planning going?"  
  
     "Oh, I'm doing all right. Our wedding has been going smoothly, but the wedding planner Aubrey picked is an awful perfectionist. Her name is Reen, short I think for Maureen. She is pickier than anyone I've ever known."  
  
     "Yes, I think I've heard Aubrey say something about her... she found this woman and knew her from a Muggle school... she isn't a witch, is she?"  
  
     "No, Muggle-born with no trace. She doesn't know I'm a wizard, and I don't think we're going to tell her either. I'll just let her handle the affairs of the wedding."  
  
     "What, am I not good enough for you now? My skills don't match up to this stranger?" Ginny asked, in a mock-hurt and disappointed way.  
  
     Harry laughed, "No, no one can beat your superior knowledge in these matters. We just... uh... er... needed someone less... er... set in their ways."  
  
     Ginny laughed too. She was known all around for her opinions and temper. She looked around and asked, "Where's Aubrey?"  
  
     "She's out with Reen looking at flowers. She didn't want to intrude on a wizarding birthday party, even though I could tell she was bursting to come... she sent her regards to Charlie."  
  
     "Well, that's good. I wish Charlie and everyone could meet her though, she has the fun, most wild and entertaining spirit alive."  
  
     Harry chuckled, "Her spirit was what made me first fall in love with her."  
  
     Ginny laughed louder. Aubrey was quite unique, and had many oddities about her, but she was so confident and passionate about what she loved. Ginny could see how this attracted Harry- any man would have fun with Aubrey.  
  
     "Lunch everyone!" exclaimed Molly Weasley- she had gone back to cooking a huge lunch. Ginny and Harry got up and made their way into the kitchen and out into the backyard. There was no room in the tiny kitchen for all the Weasleys and their families to stay. Even the backyard was just barely big enough to hold them all.  
  
     All the children were running around, chasing the ever present garden gnomes and playing tag on toy brooms as well as hide-and-seek, shooting up sparks randomly from the place where they found each other, so excited that their magic was going astray. They were quite a sight, running and flying after one another, causing chaos in their wake.  
  
     Fred and George were wrestling chairs. George's chair had a handle knocked off and Fred's had one leg that was splintered. Bill and Arthur were having a good argument on the goblins' control of Gringotts. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch of course, and the wives of all the family were rolling their eyes, listening as the two men argued over the Chudley Cannons' chances at winning the Quidditch Cup.   
  
     Ginny walked over to the tables and made her way to Charlie. Ginny looked anxiously around, happy to return to the hustle and bustle of the Weasley house and back to the place she longed for during those lonely nights in her flat. She smiled and hugged the birthday boy as she got to his place on the table. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, saying, "Happy Birthday!" cheerily before dropping the broom into his lap.  
  
     Charlie looked up and smiled quizzically. He knew that the package contained a broom, but he always kept up with the latest models out. Of course, he currently owned the best broom, the Slick Dart 60, and he couldn't figure out what kind or model she had gotten him. Unfortunately, he'd have to wait until after lunch to see it.  
  
     Finally, everyone started getting settled. Fred and George had fixed their chairs and each sat down in their seats. All the children were herded to another, smaller table while the grown-ups filled the extended table right in the middle of the yard. Ginny sat closest to the children, and decided to keep a watch on them- they could get into trouble faster than you could say, "cake!"  
  
     Laughter and talking filled the air, all the noise overwhelming the sound of clattering forks and knives. Ginny enjoyed having a long-awaited talk with her father, and she was happily chatting about businesses on Diagon Alley. Harry was having a lovely chat with Charlie about Quidditch prospects for the World Cup, at a safe hearing distance from Ron. Ron, in the meantime, was having a light-hearted conversation with the twins, most likely about their latest invention. Molly and her daughters-in-law, Fleur, Kali, Katie, Alicia, Penelope and Hermione were gasping and giggling a lot.   
  
     Everyone was having a good time, but no one more than the children. Seated at their separate table, they talked noisily and wandered every few seconds. It seemed that they couldn't stand still. The salad and mashed potatoes with gravy were passed around, and as Ginny took her fill, she laughed as she saw Vanessa hit Bianca with a pea, only to be showered back with some gravy. Ginny took out her wand, gave it a quick flick, and the girls were clean again. She couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to be home again.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Draco arrived right in front of the Leaky Cauldron and walked in to greet the same old Tom that had been there when he was a schoolboy. He asked for a room, and Tom quickly led him and his two cases up the stairs to room number three. He gestured Draco in, clapped twice, and a fire sprang up in the well-worn fireplace. Then Tom quickly exited the room, letting Draco get himself organized.  
  
     He looked around, and then took off his cloak and washed his face quickly, noting the pale complexion that many would die for. He smirked to himself- he knew he was easy on the eyes.  Then Draco hurriedly gathered his cloak again- Madame Malkin's shop would close soon, and he needed to make it there to see her and find out where Ginny lived.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Lunch was almost over- now there would be cake and presents. Since it was quickly approaching fall, the sun was already in the middle of the western sky. Shadows were gathering around the trees and fields of the Weasley's backyard.  
  
     A huge three-layered chocolate covered ice cream cake came dancing by, led by Molly Weasley, flicking her wand this way and that and doing a small jig that almost imitated the cake's dance across the tabletop. The candles winked and smiled at every person as the cake made its way up to the other end of the table where Charlie sat. When it reached him it stopped moving forward and started spinning while singing, in a merry tune, its version of Happy Birthday.  
  
     "Happy Happy Happy Happy Birthday! You're thirty-two today! Not too young, and not too old, just old enough, truth be told! Happy Happy Happy Happy Birthday!"  
  
     As it sang the last word, the cake stopped dancing and sat down, turning inanimate again to a roar of laughter. Charlie smiled and took up the knife, cutting through all the layers. He cut out the first piece and placed it gently in front of himself. The second piece he cut he handed down the table until it reached Ginny. She smiled and waited as he cut all the pieces and handed them all down. Then Charlie took a bite.  
  
     All hell broke loose. Every one of the guys, except Charlie, dived for their piece. Ginny and Charlie were sitting there laughing with the rest of the women at the boys and men, who were eating the cake as fast as they could shove it down their throats. Once the laughter subsided, the women and Charlie started at a slower pace.  
  
     Bill returned from scolding the boys at eating so fast, and his mouth opened wide and he started laughing raucously. He was staring at the men eating so messy that their places were so much more rumpled and disorganized than all the children put together, and he just burst out laughing. This made Ginny and Fleur explode with laughter all over again.   
  
     Finally, when everyone was done eating, Charlie opened presents. The first present was from Harry, an ordinary but very expensive Broomstick Servicing Kit, filled with the best cleaner/polisher, containing exactly five drop of dragon's blood. Charlie gave it a wistful sigh, and then put it off to start a pile of gifts, knowing that he'd only be able to use it after the party was over.  
  
     Fred and George gave a joint gift- an innocent looking stuffed bear for James, Charlie's oldest son, to play with, and a basket full of their candies for Charlie. Charlie looked at it suspiciously and put it off to the side with Harry's gift.  
  
     Then came Bill's present, a guide to all sorts of exotic Dragon eggs, and the magical properties of all its parts, just what Charlie had wanted. He thanked Bill immensely and gave him a one-armed hug before moving on to the rest of the presents.   
  
     Ron gave him beautiful Erumpent gloves, which reached his forearm, that were sewn together with Demiguise hairs, making the gloves very light and give the feeling of the glove not being there. Charlie looked at it, amazed, and gave Ron a quizzical look. Ron shrugged and mumbled something a bit like, "Being an Auror pays well."  
  
     Charlie chuckled and turned to open his parents' gift, which was the same each year- a burgundy colored sweater with a large C on it followed by tons of his mother's homemade goodies, as well as a statue of a Re'em to lighten his spirits when he got injured. He gave them both warm smiles and huge hugs.   
  
     He then turned to the last gift, Ginny's gift, and quickly ripped the wrappings apart, suspense nearly killing him. It showed the Slip-Striker 500, beautifully laid in pale green tissue paper with a seafoam green slim box whose cover had been ripped open. She knew what everyone's reaction would be once they saw this, and sure enough, everyone gasped.  
  
      The population didn't even know this had been made- she was close friends with Cameron Boot, Terry Boot's brother. She had met Cameron at Hogwarts and had remained good friends with him ever since. She always got the latest news and models. No one even knew what this one looked like, and weren't even supposed to know until December.  
  
    Charlie looked at it in shocked silence, and with trembling fingers let it sit in the air. But as soon as he got up to mount his broom, it swept through his legs and waited for him to adjust himself before seemingly disappearing. Then, huge roars and cheers broke free of the men's controls, and they whooped as the broom switched suddenly from one place to another. Ginny smiled, knowing that this was the perfect gift to get him.  
  
     After Charlie descended, he thanked Ginny profusely and picked her up, swinging her around while everyone clapped and laughed, and then the crowd moved inside, for the sun had set and darkness was settling in. They fit comfortably into the living room, most of the children asleep on their parents' laps. Carolyn was sleeping peacefully on Kali, James on Charlie as the couple snuggled against each other. Bill and Fleur's one child, Bianca, snored softly on her mother's lap. Fred and Katie's little Vanessa was curled up on her father, leaning against his shoulder. George and Alicia had just one son, Darian. Hermione was pregnant with Ron's second child, their first son, Shane, was cradled in his father's arms. Arthur and Molly Weasley stood together, Arthur's arm around Molly as they surveyed their children and families with proud gazes. Ginny and Harry remained the only ones unmarried and with no children, though the marriage state would change for Harry on January 1st.   
  
     Ginny was tired. After one steaming cup of raspberry tea, she kissed all her brothers good-bye, and gave Harry a quick hug before thanking her parents and giving them both kisses and hugs.   
  
     "You sure, Ginny? You're welcome to stay in your old room," a tired but happy Arthur looked down at her concernedly.  
  
     "My baby's leaving again? Oh, but you just got here. At least stay the night Ginny!" Her mom exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ginny.  
  
     Ginny gave a huge yawn, "Thanks Dad, Mom. But I want to get back and finish one of my designs. I promise to visit soon, and you'll see me in four months anyway." Ginny gently squeezed her mother in return and stepped back. She really wanted to stay, since she hadn't been back in the longest time, but she was afraid that if she did, she would want to stay forever.  
  
     She stepped back outside after saying good-bye to everyone and hugging and kissing them silently so as not to wake the children. She turned around and took in the Burrow, looking exactly the same as when she'd left it four years ago. Her family was safe for now- the Dark Lord went back to torturing Muggles since his decline. Nevertheless, they had prepared the house in case he did come after them. Just for today, they had taken most of the wards down, leaving only undetectable protection ones. She knew that with a house full of wizards, the wards would be almost unnecessary. She and Apparated back to her flat with a sigh._

  
  


**MORE A/N**: So, the first chapter of my lovely, long story is here! This is just a sort of setting for the real action- I hope you'll review! Flames, if they must be, can be sent, but I'd love a bit of encouragement on whether or not to finish this since it's my first semi-decent story! AND if Draco seems OOC, or I don't seem to explain much, that's because it's coming up, maybe in the next chapter or the one after it. Well, that's all for now!!  
  
~Trin M.  
  
  



	2. Memories Unearthed

**DISCLAIMER**: None of this belongs to me, as always- it all belongs to the goddess JK Rowling, and whomever she chooses to publish it- NOT MINE!  
  
**A/N**: Well, here it is... the story finally gets good, or at least a bit. Hope you all will like it! BTW, Madame Malkin is 158-ish, Ginny is 171-ish and Draco is about 180 cm for all my U.K. friends (if you use centimeters... I wouldn't know, and I'm not sure I converted quite right but I think you get the picture?)  
  
Flames are welcome, but warning- I have a terrible temper and this is my first fic! Don't be surprised if I start raving if you flame... but all the same I want to know what all readers think. So please review!!  
  
Review thank-yous are at the bottom  
  
Again, thanks to my wonderful betas Aubrey and Lorna! GO READ THEIR STUFF!!  
   
 

**One Kiss  
  
_Memories Unearthed_**

     It was nearly dusk when Draco reached Madame Malkin's. She was about to leave when he politely, albeit a bit arrogantly, stopped her.  
  
     "Excuse me, Madame Malkin? I was sent here by Albus Dumbledore, looking for Virginia Weasley?"  
  
     Madame Malkin turned and faced the stranger. He had nice, fine, pale blond hair and towered over her 5'1" self. Yet she eyed this man suspiciously.  
  
     "Miss Weasley has left for the day, how may I help you sir?"  
  
     Draco felt a slight prickle of irritation creep up. He had told this woman what he'd wanted! But he repeated it again, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
     "I'm instructed to see Miss Virginia Weasley. Could I please have her address?"  
  
     Madame Malkin grew even more wary. However, she trusted Dumbledore and told Draco the address. She mentally thought, '_Oh, this one sure is tough- he could whip Ginny's temper into shape. He might actually be the one for the poor young woman!_' She waved Draco away and mused to herself how perfect these two impatient, fiery people were. Oh, she knew what was going on through Draco's head as he was talking to her. His tight-lipped mouth told her all. She thought of how interesting this pair would be.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Appearing in a dark alley, Ginny rearranged herself and walked out stylishly, amid a few low whistles from guys across the street. She flashed them a smile and stalked happily up the steps into the building. Closing the door behind her, she fumbled for her key, silently wondering how Muggles got along without magic. She held it up triumphantly and made her way up the stairs, glad that she had gotten to see her family once again.   
  
     Her flat was the fourth floor up- by the time she reached it she had begun to think about Harry. She didn't lust for him anymore- she loved him as a brother, truly. She had known it since their meeting at the Three Broomsticks, but had only now begun to feel the emotions that were associated with this new thinking- she started seeing the implications. Feeling normal when she was near him was a definite improvement. His touch didn't send shivers down her spine, and she knew she would never feel them again.  
  
     Before turning out of the stairway, she took off her sandals and held them, since her feet were getting sore. The flat's worn carpet muffled her footsteps, and so the stranger in a black cloak standing before the door looked started as Ginny walked straight up to him, pepper-spray in hand. But then her hand, half-raised, dropped the bottle…  
  
     For she could see under the cloak the faint strands of pale blond hair lightly sweeping across a pale face, one she knew all too well… Her heart wrenched painfully at the sight of him standing in front of her yet again…  
  
  
     _She had been on her way to Transfiguration, already late because that old git Snape had given her a detention for spilling bicorn horn powder on the floor. Now this corridor and that, racing through and not even noticing where she was going until her petite form crashed into the lean, muscular form of Draco Malfoy. She felt herself pressed to him as he caught her by her forearms. Her books and ink were about to spill when she heard him chuckle and mutter a quick levitation spell, gathering her things.  
  
     She was astonished, and about to say thanks when he sneered coldly and said, "You should be careful, Weasley. Some day you're going to hurt someone if you continually run at that pace. You might even hurt Potter." He laughed and walked away.  
  
     Ginny stood there gaping. She'd been quite humiliated, but glad to run into Draco, which stunned her greatly. She could feel his wonderful stomach and chest muscles as she ran into him and then the quick and strong arms used to steady her before gathering her books. She never thought she'd feel that way about a Malfoy.  
  
     Over his shoulder, Draco said, "Oh, and I think a sixth year would know a levitation spell by now. But I guess you were too busy gawking to remember. Hurry along now before you bump into anymore last minute stragglers- they might not be as… _nice_ as me." He gave her a cruel, mocking wink and rounded the corner.  
  
     Ginny stood there, shocked for two seconds before turning red in the face, and fuming, remembered Transfiguration and ran to the room. She wasn't usually late, so Professor McGonagall let her get away with it this time. She sat in class, not paying attention to the transfiguring of a bird into a chair.  
  
     She was furious, and there was no way Malfoy was going to get away with this. She was already plotting her revenge.  
  
     The next time she saw him he was walking up behind her in the hallway, casually gathering speed. She walked down an unused hallway, preparing, for now Draco Malfoy was following her and she knew it. She'd had this plan worked out for a week.   
  
     Ginny turned a corner and spun around to face her predator. Draco turned in and before he'd had a chance to react, she'd put a silencing spell on him. Then she had started raging.  
  
     "Malfoy, who the hell do you think you are? Did you _have _to get in my way? No, of course not, but you did!" Ginny knew she couldn't exactly blame him for all of it, but she didn't care. "You know, when you helped me with my stuff, I was about to thank you, because I thought you'd actually developed some kind of decency, but then you _had _to prove me wrong, didn't you? You _HA-_"  
  
     She didn't finish her raging because at that moment Malfoy kissed her. She forgot her whole being.   
  
     She was surprised at first, not expecting this sudden outburst, but soon she could feel heat radiate from his body and she pressed herself closer to him. But before she could get much further he broke away, malicious eyes glinting, laughing silently at her. Then, he remembered the silencing spell and pointed to his mouth. Ginny was still shocked and therefore did the countercurse without thinking.  
  
     He looked at her, and she thought she saw a flicker of doubt before a leering gaze and a wicked grin replaced it. Then, a cruel, hard sneer planted itself on his face and he spoke nastily, "All it took was one kiss."  
  
     He'd twisted on his heel and left. Ginny had been even more furious this time. She also was torn._  
  
_     He was right- it had taken only one kiss for her to be at his mercy. And by the looks of it, he didn't have mercy on anyone. It made her mad to feel so weak against him. Yet she loved the feel of his kiss.  
  
     Some guys, more than she knew, thought that she was attractive. Actually, more than half the male population did, although all she saw was a short adolescent with too many freckles and abnormally long legs for her size. She didn't feel that self-conscious about her body, but she thought it was un-proportional and she didn't like it.  
  
     She had to admire his build. He was lean and tall, about 6', with a muscular back and broad shoulders. She could feel his well-toned body, and his very defined stomach muscles and his arms that were just strong enough, not too much so. Oh, how she would drool over a body like that. Now, she was sure to think of him more than once.  
  
     She vowed then and there to never think of him in that way ever again. To do so would only bring her pain, and she couldn't deal with any more pain. She had built herself to be strong, and she would remain so no matter what.  
  
  
_~*~*~  
  
  
     Draco had then Apparated right to her flat. He looked warily around, and made sure there was no one around who could have seen him come. Thankfully, everyone was at dinner. He had used a bit of magic to get himself through the doors, and walked the stairs to her flat.  
  
     It was there that he waited, remembering, in front of her door, leaning against the doorframe. He had knocked twice, waited, and then knocked a couple more times. No one answered, so he figured she'd be out somewhere. He fell into a deep stupor thinking of when he'd seen the little girl last.  
  


  
_     She'd been pretty then, and he'd only just noticed in her sixth year. She had a figure to die for, with very nice legs and a great, curvy body. She had been a lot smaller- one of the shortest in her year- but that didn't stop his noticing. Before that time, she'd always been Ron's little sister, an annoying brat who followed Harry Potter like a lovesick puppy.  
  
     But that year had been different. He noticed she stopped following Potter, and thought back even to the year before, and remembered that he didn't see her following Potter around then either. She had a new, confident air about her. She attracted quite a lot of attention from the men, more than half the population in her year and his, since Ron was in his year and therefore many of the guys knew about little Weasley.  
  
     However, Draco hadn't quite fallen for the charm, he believed. The first time he'd seen her was just before class was due to start. He'd been walking idly, taking his time, seeing as how the Charms corridor was up ahead and he had already deposited his books there, telling Professor Flitwick that he'd needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
     He was about to turn the corner when a flying, small redheaded body crashed into him, sending shocks throughout his whole body. He caught her by her forearms and looked down. He was about to tell off this inconsiderate little brat when he noticed that it was Ginny Weasley. He fleetingly thought, 'Speak of the devil,' and, seeing her horrified expression, did a quick levitation spell before her books could hit the ground. He'd gathered up his books, wondering what had compelled him to do that. He concluded that he had just been distracted.  
  
     Looking at her again, he saw her kind, shining face. He did a double take, and then mentally smacked himself. He did NOT think of the little Weasel that way- there was just no way!  
  
     He sneered and hid his emotions neatly while saying, "You should be careful, Weasley. Some day you're going to hurt someone if you continually run at that pace. You might even hurt Potter." He'd laughed evilly for good measure, wondering why he all of a sudden felt so hesitant about insulting her. He couldn't bring himself to make a joke about her clothes, or her family.  
  
     He really thought about it. Each time he'd been making fun of her, she'd just stood there and taken it. She never ran away crying, never cringed away from him. She just made him seem invisible, and he didn't like it. He wanted to intimidate, damn it! He was a Malfoy, and he was better, and he wanted her to see that.  
  
     Then he was not so gently brought back to reality as he saw her staring at him, and turned, walking away. She was gaping at him. Over his shoulder he said, "Oh, and I think a sixth year would know a levitation spell by now. But I guess you were too busy gawking to remember. Hurry along now, before you bump into any last minute stragglers- they might not be as… nice as me."  
  
     He gave her a cruel wink, since all she could do was stare. It was driving him insane! She could at least say something! Finally giving up on it, he turned around the corner, not even bothering to look back. He already knew what her reaction would be, having that temper of hers. He didn't want to stick around to see the effects of taunting her. Plus, she'd probably just walk off anyway- it's what she normally did.  
  
     The next time he'd seen her she'd been alone. He thought it'd be interesting just to watch her and see what she'd do…  
  
     It was late, very far past the end of dinner. He saw her in a semi-deserted corridor and decided to follow her, gathering speed before seeing her enter an unused hallway.  
  
     But she'd been ready, wand raised, and immediately put a silencing spell on him before starting to shout furiously. Luckily it wasn't after hours yet, but he had to shut her up.  
  
     He was only half-listening to her before he couldn't resist and just covered her mouth completely. She'd been so shocked and hadn't expected it. Then she eagerly returned his kiss.  
  
     He didn't know what had gotten into him, and made himself break away and smile maliciously, trying to hide the fact that he was as disappointed to stop as she was. He laughed and, remembering the silencing spell, pointed to his mouth and looked at her questioningly.   
  
     She was still shocked and amazed at how fast it had happened that she simply did the countercurse without thinking, or at least that was what he'd thought. Just to make her certain that it was just a cruel joke, he grinned leeringly at her.   
  
     But doubt crossed his mind. Had he really wanted to break the kiss? He saw Ginny staring at him, and fixed a sneer on his face, getting in the last word.  
  
     "All it took was one kiss."  
  
     He turned on his heel and walked away. He had meant it as a scalding comment to Weasley, but found out that it'd taken only one kiss for him to lose control. He promised himself then that he would never again lose control.  
  
  
_     Draco shook himself awake. He had tried not to even think about her since leaving Hogwarts- every time something reminded him of her, like the light lavender scent she wore, or whenever he saw a swish of flaming red hair he'd walked the other way, and drove her from his mind.  
  
     He actually succeeded, until now. Right now, thinking about it, he really thought that she was different. She was a different person than he'd thought she'd be. She had the temper that he thought she'd have, but she still surprised him in the fact that she'd never been scared of him, not once.   
  
     She probably hated him though. He'd bet all of his money on that- she might even still be in love with Potter. He smirked at that thought, but unbeknownst to him, the smirk had become less arrogant, and happier, however it was still not as carefree as most peoples' were. Of course, since he didn't know of this change in his personality, he kept pondering.  
  
     He thought that if she still did love Potter, he could use that information very wisely and have some fun with her. Not mere teasing- that was for when they were younger. No, he'd have something better planned, just light, but still fun. He didn't want that temper focused on him too much. She'd rip his head off if it were too harsh. Draco smiled at the thought, thinking about that quick mouth.  
  
     But right now, he had to plan out how to approach her after all these years…  
  
     It was dark, but this was a quiet flat, with no one passing in the night. He liked the quiet calm, especially after the busy street of Diagon Alley at almost closing time. It was nice to be in a residential flat, calm and quiet during the night, or at least calmer than the big cities he was used to. He enjoyed it here.  
  
     He was deep in thought when he was startled out of his calm daydreaming by his senses. He smelled that distinct sent of lavender and looked onto Ginny Weasley.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
__

  
     Ginny came out of her dreamlike state, composing herself so that Draco would not see that she had just thought about him. No matter what she willed herself to think, she'd always wondered what had provoked the kiss, and where he'd gone. She'd especially questioned what he'd done after that year- her 6th year...  
  
     She glanced up at the form of Draco Malfoy, now about 6'2" or 6'3". His shoulders and chest had filled out a bit more, but otherwise he looked like the same, dead-sexy Malfoy she'd bumped into that year. Even after all these years, she felt an attraction to him- she felt lured to the dangerous way he smiled and the lovely way he leaned...  
  
     She stopped her daydreaming before it got too carried away and then rose to her full 5'7" tall self.   
  
     "Hey Malfoy, long time no see. Tell me, what makes you come to my humble flat in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood? I think that deserted corridors aren't quite our cup o' tea, so out with it- how did you find me? Why? And don't you dare try another stunt," she added as he looked startled yet again, and then started smirking quite broadly, "I won't fall for your tricks again."  
  
     He smirked even more and then put on a face of mock admonition. "Tsk, tsk, Weasley, have you forgotten your manners? I would have thought your mother would have taught you to let guests in, seeing as how I'm no stranger." He towered over her, but never seemed to affect her with his height.  
  
     "Oh, is that what you want? You should have asked sooner, seeing as how I'm in no mood to let you in and you could have saved me the time. It would be unseemly, having an unknown man in my room. The neighbors would start talking. I wouldn't want quite the reputation."  
  
     Draco smiled. She was still the little flame with her comebacks and temper. But suddenly he turned serious.  
  
     "Weasley, I was sent here by Dumbledore- the Dark Lord wants to capture you, and it's not safe. I have to protect you- it's my duty. The best way would be to be with you at all times, but since your 'reputation' would be tarnished, I've taken a room at the Leaky Cauldron until you can sort it out or whatever you need to do to make sure it's not 'suspicious'."  
  
     Ginny stood there gaping, not even daring to let herself understand what he'd just suggested. He was going to move in with her! To protect her?! She tried to cover her amazement by imitating his drawl the best she could.  
  
     "Why, Malfoy, I always thought you were cunning and sly. I didn't expect you to be so blunt about coming on to young women. But, since I'm in such a good mood, I won't deck you. Believe me- I would if I really wanted to." Draco raised his eyebrows but she just ignored it.  
  
     She stood thoughtfully, before seeming to make a decision and saying, "All right then. I need to check with Dumbledore first. **You** will wait here. And may the gods help you if you're lying."  
  
     Now it was Draco's turn to show amazement, thought it wasn't as pronounced or obvious. A small flicker of his eyes showed his astonishment- he remembered her having a temper, but he didn't remember her ever being this bold, nor did he remember her ever daring enough to command a person.  
  
     He was so shocked that he couldn't even protest when she slipped through the door and locked it. Only when he'd registered that she'd indeed left him out in the hall did he even think again, and then he thought subconsciously about how great she looked in gold and silver. He crossed his arms and waited.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Ginny shut the door, locked it, and spun around to lean on it. She heaved a great sigh and just stood there for a few seconds collecting her thoughts.  
  
     Could it be true? She wasn't sure of the rumors from her 7th year, but everyone talked about how Malfoy had become a Death Eater. It wasn't a surprise, but to see him standing there telling her that he had become a spy was just absurd. There was no way it was true. She had to know right away if it was.  
  
     She dropped her sandals right beside the door and went around closing all her windows. No Muggle could peek in and see the floating head that would be present in a few minutes.  
  
     After double-checking all the windows were covered securely, and that no one but Malfoy, Dumbledore, and herself would know of the little conversation that would take place, Ginny took some powder off of the mantle and threw it in, saying, "Albus Dumbledore." She sat comfortably on the couch in front of the fireplace.   
  
     Soon, a face popped out of nowhere, floating in the middle of the fireplace. Ginny sat down, and then faced her old Headmaster, getting right to the point.  
  
     "Hello, Dumbledore, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Draco Malfoy is currently waiting outside my flat door, and he's told me that you sent him to protect me. Is he lying? If he's not, then why did you send him? And what does this have to do with **me? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" Ginny had started out calmly speaking, but then raised her voice with anger at being the middle of something she knew nothing of.  
  
     "Ms. Weasley, please, I will answer all of your questions. Just let me speak undisturbed for a few minutes. Do you remember when you came to me? A few years ago?" He waited for Ginny to nod her head. "Well, we have reason to believe that what you told me at the meeting is the reason why you are wanted by Voldemort. He suspects that you are a Seer, a true one. Draco has been spying for us, and it is true that  Voldemort feels that you are necessary for his plan to work. I cannot tell you the exact reason, just know that Draco hasn't been lying and he's there to guard you from Voldemort. I suggest you listen to him and watch yourself."  
  
     Ginny stared at the fire, speechless. So now she was wanted by the most evil wizard in her world? Why her? What had she done?? There had only been that particular recurring dream. The one with the cliff. In her normal life, she only had short daydreams that were dominated by white laced with black lightning. There wasn't anything else that would suggest her Gift.  
  
     She couldn't for the life of her think of why the Dark Lord wanted her in his plans. She'd bug Draco about the plan later.  
  
     Ginny's heart suddenly sank. That meant the mean, arrogant git would be sharing an apartment with her! In fact, he'd be following her everywhere, discreetly of course, but still following her! What would her parents say? They certainly couldn't know the truth as that would put them in danger, but then that would mean they'd take it the wrong way? Oh gods, and what would her brothers do to her? She couldn't care less about what they did to him- all the better for her- but she couldn't let others know that she would be living with Draco!  
  
     "Dumbledore," she began slowly, "I will agree to this **only** if you tell no one. I don't want my parents and brothers to worry- I can take care of myself." This was at least partly true- she didn't want them to worry because she could take care of herself, but she still didn't want them to know of Draco, at least not yet.  
  
     Dumbledore sighed. At least it'd increase her protection, having less people know, but surely her family... well, it was her choice.  
  
     "If you insist, Miss Weasley, I will not speak of this, not to a soul. Is that all?"  
  
     Ginny wanted to add that Draco was a git and she'd rather stay in a pit full of basilisks than stay in the same building as Draco, but she didn't. Instead, she just shook her head. (A/N: I thought of the pit full of basilisks before reading any story that had them, I really didn't know what else to put! Sorry if I stole that from an author!! REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO!)  
  
     "No, thanks sir. I'd better be going to... er... consult with Malfoy."  
  
     "That would be wise. Be careful, Miss Weasley."  
  
     Dumbledore's head vanished and Ginny heaved a great sigh. Now she had to face Malfoy. She got up and smoothed her dress which she'd forgotten about in her shock. Then she slowly walked to the door.  
  
     Pausing, she took a deep breath and opened the door, walking out. Right as she was about to open her mouth to speak to him across the hall she slipped on a silvery can. Draco, surprised yet again, nevertheless acted with Seeker-like reflexes, grabbed her arm and waist before she could fall down. Ginny, also very shocked at the sudden loss of balance, tripped and fell straight into Draco's arms.  
  
     The can, moved by the sudden impact, rolled to hit the wall and bounced back through their legs into the room.  
  
     Draco smirked at her whole body leaning against his, drawling, "My, my, Weasel, this seems very familiar." His smirked widened when she cursed at him, quite colorfully.  
  
     "Draco you mother fucking damned bastard with a bloody-"  
  
     Draco smirked and put his hand over her mouth to silence her. Ginny grew even more furious and bit the inside of his palm. He jumped and pulled back his hand, staring at her wondrously.  
  
     Ginny's smirk would have given the Malfoy smirk a run for its money, as she said, "I wake up at 8:30 sharp on Sundays. Be here with your luggage then," as she walked past him, picking up the can and walking through the door with her head held up and slammed the door.  
  
     Draco's incredulity was brought back to reality by that nice view of her arse and her shapely legs. She had even agreed to him staying there. He grinned wickedly and set off back to the Leaky Cauldron, thinking about how to use this to his advantage...  
  
  
  
**MORE A/N (as always)**: Okay so this chapter was a bit shorter, hope you liked it! It was more of a setting, and this'll get fluffier before it gets angsty so hold on if you like the sad stuff! Oh, and I know it's very plotless right now but I swear I have one... somewhere... I just need to find it again... And about the rating... um I'm working up to it, right now it's PG-13 for language but just to let readers know I'll be making it more... racy... later.  
  
BTW I think that'll be all for memories, at least for now. There's more action later, and it's very dramatic and I really hope it's original or at least a bit- I know there are some clichéd parts, but forgive me please! I really tried for a new flavor, and I think I have a new story idea that I think hasn't been used, so please be nice!  
  
Well then thanks to reviewers-  
  
**Aubs, Lorna**- thank you so much for reviewing and, as always, for beta-ing!  
  
**sweetchild**- so sorry about the length, but I'm afraid many of them are going to be that long!  
  
**simona**- Aww you flatter me hun!! LOVE YA CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YA AGAIN IN SEPT!! And you know the good stuffs coming... the stuff that'll be why this story is R-rated.   
  
**Spaced Out Space Cadet**- Thank you so much and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!  
  
**xangelcrisisx**- I'm very glad you like it, it's my best writing so far (even though I know I could do better... these are written when I'm spacing out in class or at home right before I need to study for a test)  
  
**dragonsprincess**- Hope I lived up to her famous temper. You'll see that she has more than one way of reacting to anything Draco says... coming up next chappie!! BTW are you English? Like British English??  
  
**Lady Rex**- You don't know how nice it is to come home and see encouragement! THANK YOU!  
  
**December's Girl**- I hope I didn't disappoint with a slightly shorter chapter! I really did try to make it longer, but I thought a bit of suspense wouldn't kill you- the next chapter will be longer, and it's funny so I hope you'll read!!  
  
**Crica**- That's so cool that you're from Brazil!! Yeah, they didn't meet yet but you saw up there! And I hope you liked it!  
  
**d[******n-n]b- First, cool name its like mirror-imaged! But anyway thank you!  
  
THANKS TO YOU ALL!! You're reviews make my day and I hope you'll all click that little button down there and submit another one! I was expecting about 3 before I would post this chappie- thank you all sooooo much!  
  
~Trin M.**


	3. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**DISCLAIMER**: All of this belongs to goddess JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury etc. I own nothing except the plot, and that isn't even in existence yet!! NOT MINE... but if she ever gets tired of Draco or Ginny I'd have them- especially Draco.... hmm.... fruitless wishing...  
  
**A/N**: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!! I NEVER expected so many reviews!! Ahh you all are so wonderful!! You have no idea... when I started writing this chapter, there were like 3 more reviews but now there are more than for the first chapter!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Oh but just as a warning, this chapter starts out a bit fluffy... and cheesy, but it'll get better I promise! And also... I realize that it's REALLLLY cheesy and I think this idea is used a lot better by other people, but give me a break it's my first long fanfic!  
  
As always, thanks to all my wonderful betas!  
  
**One Kiss**  
  
_The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship_  
  
     Ginny woke up to the insistent knocking of someone at her flat's door. She groggily checked the Muggle clock next to her bed. The dull neon green light flashed 7:28. She got out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt over her tank top, and walked in boxers out of her room. After living with 6 brothers, she'd found that boxers were indeed very comfy and had taken to buying her own and stitching up the crotch.  
  
     She walked down the hall sleepily, hardly knowing where she was going, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She got to the door and, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion, opened the door to find Draco standing there, smirking at her and fully dressed. She blinked, and then frowned.  
  
     "It's 7:30 in the morning, Malfoy, I wasn't even awake until now. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
     "I decided to come bright and early, because I wake up early anyway, and bug you. I was hoping for a hello, but I guess the view I'm getting is worth it." Draco's lingering eyes scrutinized her figure.  
  
     Ginny looked down at what she was wearing, and felt a blush creep up to her pale, slightly freckled cheeks. She wasn't wearing anything _too_ revealing, but the boxer shorts were a bit high even if the zipped up sweatshirt covered her chest. She'd forgotten that all she had on were pajamas, albeit with a sweatshirt.  
  
      She looked up to see Draco's smirk broadening. Her embarrassment started to turn into annoyance, and she snapped, "Fine, since you're here, go put your stuff in the spare bedroom, which is at the far end of the hall. I'll be in the shower while you put your stuff away. You can put your things for the bathroom there later. And if you want breakfast, make it yourself."  
  
     Draco innocently replied, "But what if I want to take a shower? And how am I supposed to protect you when you're in the shower, let alone when I'm in the shower?"  
  
     Ginny blushed deeper, and then angrily retorted, "**You** can take one AFTER me, and if you must, stay outside the door when I'm showering. When **you shower, well then, that's your business."   
  
     Draco grinned wickedly. He loved making her squirm, and although she tried to cover it up, he had succeeded. He thought he'd have a bit more fun with her.  
  
     "Well, then, I think it'd be safer if we showered at the same time," he whispered, giving her a suggestive look, "and that way you'll be safe, and we'll save water."  
  
     Ginny sputtered, not being able to form a coherent sentence. "You... me... shower... no... together... both... unbelievable... really... think... save water..." Draco watched in amusement as she got redder and redder, her face turning a darker red than her hair, if that was possible.  
  
     She exploded, "****NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! There is NO WAY in HELL I'm SHOWERING with YOU!!!"  
  
     Draco sighed sarcastically to hide the huge smirk that was threatening to surface. He pretended to be upset about it. "Fine, ruin my fun Weasley," he said, faking a sad tone.  
  
     Then he let the smirk show and said, "You have no sense of humor Weasley. In any case, I've already covered that. Here." He handed her a necklace- it was a black pearl orb held by a carefully woven web of platinum, it seemed, and had a platinum chain to match.  
  
     It was very durable, and looked extremely expensive. Ginny gasped. "It's one of my grandmothers' necklaces. It was given to me merely because she didn't have any female grandchildren, seeing as how I'm an only child and the oldest out of all my cousins. It's charmed, so that when you wear it, I can sense if you're in danger and by the pulsing I can sense how far away you are. The only thing is I need something in return. Do you have an object that you always carry around? I need it for this to work. Oh, and Weasley," he added as she went back to her room, "you better not lose it- it costs a fortune."  
  
     Ginny scowled and rolled her eyes. She turned her back on him, head held high, as she headed for her room. Once inside, she went straight to her nightstand and began rummaging through it. Finally finding what she was looking for, a small black velvet box, she brought it out to him.  
  
     Draco stared at the box curiously, wondering what it could be for when she opened it, taking out a small silver bracelet with which was embedded with a diamond and two black opals encased in a web of silver. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise as he stared at the beautiful stones. Ginny ignored him, staring raptly at the orb, her fingers delicately stroking it.  
  
     "This was my grandmother's. It's sort of a family heirloom. I always wear it. Did you always wear yours?" she asked slyly, smiling at the thought of Draco wearing something so... feminine and delicate.  
  
     Draco huffed indignantly. "Of course not! I carry it in my pockets all the time, though- she was close to me. I liked her a lot." He shrugged indifferently, taking the silver chain.  
  
     Disregarding his wand, he began chanting quietly, a spell that Ginny didn't know and was quite certain that it was an ancient spell. He was also speaking a different language, Latin perhaps, and Ginny had no idea what he was saying, so she just stood there and waited.  
  
     It was beginning to get boring, and right as she was going to ask him how much longer it would take, he finished with a quick, '_Adgredi_'.  Carefully, he placed the bracelet in a hidden pocket in his robes. Ignoring her, he stalked down the hall to the spare bedroom and quietly shut the door.  
  
     Staring once more at the necklace, Ginny walked back to her room to get her things for a shower. She clasped the necklace tightly in her hand, deciding to put it on after her shower.  
  
     Thirty minutes later, Ginny walked into the kitchen, dressed in simple clothes, to see Draco at the counter making pancakes, flipping them every now and then. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. She sighed irritably and took the pearl out from under her robes. He nodded, satisfied, and then smirked.  
  
      "Bet you've never even ****seen something that beautiful or expensive in your life, Weasley."  
  
      Ginny scowled. "Excluding, of course, that bracelet in your pocket?" Draco flinched- he'd forgotten about that. She smirked. "Well, at least everything I have has meaning, and isn't just for show."  
  
      Draco found his way to strike back for that stupid, absolutely only mistake he'd ever make, or so he said. "Oh, you mean your robes are special? What, did Potter touch them?" he retorted, seeing he hit a nerve. His smirk broadened. "Don't tell me you're ****still in love with him."  
  
     Ginny stiffened. "Contrary to popular belief, I am **not** still in love with him-" Draco snorted. "- and won't be again. He's getting married, and I'm happy for him. He never noticed me anyway," she added a bit lamely. Her forcefulness took Draco by surprise.  
  
     She definitely intrigued him. All the other girls he met would never speak to him that way- they'd only fawn over him or cringe away in fear. They were all either attracted by or afraid of his money, power, or both. She was a new flavor in the dull, repetitive girls he knew.   
  
     "So do you still like him then?" Draco asked slyly, waiting for the rage to set in. She caught him completely off guard.  
  
     "I like him, in a brotherly sense, but not more," she answered calmly. Then it was her turn to smirk cunningly and she asked seductively, "Besides, how could I even think of Harry when I have an amazingly sexy guy living with me?"  
  
     Draco opened his mouth in surprise, staring at her with a look of shock. She walked up to him and gently took his jaw in her hand, lifting it to close his mouth. Then she leaned in. Draco inhaled sharply. It was killing both of them to be so close, but then Ginny whispered in his ear, "Just kidding."  
  
     Draco scowled deeply. Then, turning around so quickly Ginny couldn't react; he took a handful of chocolate chips and threw them at her. He had been using them to make chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
     Ginny sputtered indignantly and grabbed some as well, hurtling them right back. He grinned wickedly and ducked her throw, catching the ones that he could and shoving them in his mouth. The rest of them dropped to the ground.  
  
     She huffed, and then reached for the plate of pancakes that Draco had just finished making, stealing some chocolate chips along the way. Sliding some pancakes onto her own plate, she walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
     In a pathetic last attempt, she threw a glass of orange juice that she just poured at him. He was five feet away and had barely gotten a drop of it on his robes. He simply used a cleaning spell, looking unperturbed. Ginny huffed again, half-heartedly, and began her breakfast.   
  
     She took one bite and was immediately hooked. "Malfoy, when did you ever learn to cook? I thought you had **house-elves** to do the work for you."  
  
     Draco stiffened. He looked back from the Muggle stove where he was standing and snapped, "What would ****you know, Weasley?"  
  
     Ginny, a bit scared at the sudden outburst since the temper shown could match hers, brightly said, "Bring the butter, please," hoping not to make him even madder.  
  
     Draco glared at her for what seemed to be an eternity. Then he wordlessly brought a plate of pancakes and butter with a knife. Sitting down, he started eating and didn't glance at her once, not even when she stood up.  
  
     Ginny walked over to the dishwasher and put her plate in the racks. Then she went into her room to get ready to go to Madam Malkin's.  
  
     As Ginny walked into her room, Draco finished his silent ranting. As they had been eating, he'd been furious about the fact that she even had the nerve to say such a thing. What right had she, a mere Weasley, to assume she knew about his life? Sure, he had been nasty, but that had all been before his mother and he had moved into her parents' house.  
  
     Narcissa had finally decided to get away from Lucius. Draco and his mother had decided that Lucius could move back into Malfoy Manor, seeing as how he loved it and they despised it. They moved in with her parents.  
  
     Narcissa's parents had been ill, and she simply got tired of living in a huge mansion- it was too big for her taste, and although she enjoyed the luxury, she wanted a smaller home. There was no way Narcissa was moving without Draco, though, because he couldn't stand the sight of his father. It had been a lot better at his grandparents' house.   
  
  
     _It had been a bright, sunny day- his least favorite type of day- when Draco and his mother finally decided to leave. They packed everything away quickly and left the disgustingly cold Manor. Almost everything was untouched- the only things that were empty were their rooms. All of their most treasured possessions were taken- none of the furniture was disturbed, or any of the statues or paintings. They simply Apparated away, after sending a quick owl to Lucius telling him he could go back to his Manor.  
  
     Arriving at the bigger than average house, Draco found that his although they were wealthy, his grandparents lived a simple life without servants. They collected antiques, and made sure to take care of them. That was their hobby and their one joy after retirement. Draco thought that it was really quite interesting- some of the things that they collected were really interesting and looked exquisite, especially some of the jewelry his grandmother collected. All he did all day was look around the house and examine their stuff.  
  
     He should have known it was too good to be true, though, because the next day they told him that he had to learn to cook and clean himself. At first, he'd acted all grouchy and spoiled, but after a strict lecture from his grandfather, which had left the man coughing and gasping for air, Draco understood that he needed to help.  
  
     Draco never became docile and gentle- there was simply no known way to tame him. However, he did learn manners and values while living there. His grandmother had taught him to cook, and he found that he had a knack for it. He also found, with a shock, that his mother was an excellent cook. The housework included dusting, and mopping, and much more... all of it tedious.  
  
     However, the one thing that got Draco shocked beyond belief was that he wasn't supposed to use magic unless it was for something big, and very necessary. His grandparents wanted to teach him how to work without his wand, and also to fight without it. They believed, and his grandfather especially insisted, that he do it that way in case he was ever in a situation where he didn't have his wand.  
  
     He figured it might be useful, in case he had to fend for himself, but he still wasn't happy about it. He cleaned the house each week, and learned to fight every day except Sunday, by his grandfather (always watching out for his health, of course). Draco had taken quite a few blows before he really started to get the hang of it. It had taken a long time for him to get used to that whole simple lifestyle, but he managed to do it, even though he really wasn't happy about it at the beginning._  
  
  
     Now, though, it paid off. Being in a Muggle apartment on a rowdy street, he'd need all the tips and lessons his grandparents had given him. At least this apartment was a quiet, neighborhood type of apartment.   
  
     Suddenly, he thought of his grandmothers' death and a new surge of anger erupted. Of course, it hadn't been proven, but Draco knew that his father had done it. He had been very sour about having his wife control him.  
  
     Lucius had visited the week before. His grandmother had died of food poisoning. It was all so very obvious, but there was no evidence, no proof. Draco suspected that he'd put in a Muggle poison and left a simple charm on it, one that wouldn't be detected as suspicious by Prior Incantato.  
  
     It had lain dormant until the next week, coming into effect right when, the week before, Lucius had excused himself during dinner. They always ate dinner at 6:30, no matter what, and that proved fatal for his grandmother.  
  
     It had been all so sudden. Draco couldn't stop it or really do anything. She'd just held her heart as she fell down, and when he went to help her, handed him the necklace Ginny now had and said, "Keep this, Draco. You'll know what to do with it." To the rest of them she'd said, "I love you all. Take care."  
  
     Narcissa had taken it the hardest, not eating and drinking only water for days. That had been when he'd gone to Dumbledore. When Lucius had tried to hurt Narcissa, he'd simple started hating Voldemort. He couldn't shake off the Dumbledore he'd been brought up to know- a fool and a Muggle-lover.  
  
     However, he'd loved his grandmother dearly. That had been the last straw. He'd gone to Dumbledore to become a spy. This was his first real assignment; before, he'd mostly had to report on the activities of the group. This was very simple and not a strenuous assignment as they were on the decline and Dumbledore had many other spies.  
  
     Draco finished his breakfast and brought it over to the sink and contraption Ginny had put hers in. He set the plate down with a quiet _clink_ on the counter, and then stood back and surveyed the contraption.  
  
     Unfortunately, his grandparents had used simple magic in their home and therefore couldn't install electrical appliances. This looked electrical to him, since he could see lines, which he assumed to be wires, coming out of the box, but he couldn't figure out how to open it.   
  
     Then he heard a small giggle that was quickly stifled. He turned around to see Ginny, dressed in a midnight blue robe that flattered her. She blushed under his stern gaze, and quietly said, "I'm sorry about what I said, and I guess we'd better get along better if we're gonna live together. I'll **try** to be patient if you'll do the same."  
  
     He smirked. "Okay, Weasley. I'll **try**."  
  
     She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I **don't** appreciate being mocked."  
  
     "Well, get used to it- if you're living with me, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance like that."  
  
     Ginny glared at him, and then took a deep breath, calming herself. Once she'd judged herself calm, she began again. "I'm off to Madam Malkin's. What is the most distance we can put between the gems, without making them dysfunctional?" She pointed to the necklace hanging on her neck.  
  
     Draco noticed distractedly the low V-shaped neckline before answering, "Anywhere, but the signal gets weaker as the distance grows. It would be best if I stayed in Diagon Alley with you, but I'll be bored out of my mind."  
  
     Ginny smiled sweetly. "Maybe you could get a job? Help me pay the rent while you're here, since you're living here and therefore cost money to feed."  
  
     Draco half-scowled, half-smirked. "I only cost money to feed? I think I'm worth more than that…"  
  
     Ginny muttered quietly, "Yeah, like maybe a Knut or two more…"  
  
     Draco ignored it and said, "But I'll ask Madam Malkin if she needs another assistant, since all other places are either boring or full."  
  
     Ginny frowned and sighed dramatically. "Oh, and I was hoping to be rid of you for at least the day- I guess that won't happen. Now I'm stuck with you all day, 24/7 for who knows how long, if she has an opening? Will my suffering never end?"  
  
     Draco glared at her, and then retorted, "At least you're not stuck with a short-tempered, ill-mannered, overly dramatic redhead who doesn't know when to shut her mouth."  
  
     Ginny smiled innocently. "And you are?"  
  
     Draco smirked. "No, of course not. I'm stuck with someone much worse."  
  
     Ginny glared at him, and then picked up her purse. On her way out, she muttered, "Stuck-up git."  
  
     He smiled and replied, "Not a git- a prat."  
  
     Ginny muttered something incoherently, but Draco distinctly heard 'fuck' in there. Draco sneered at her and said, "Tch, tch Weasley. Language! Wouldn't want people to think you aren't the innocent virgin you're made out to be."  
  
     Ginny smiled slyly, "Who said I was?"  
  
     Draco raised a perfectly arched brow. Then he started laughing. Hard.  
  
     Ginny gaped indignantly. "What is so funny?"  
  
     Draco's laughs subsided a bit, enough so he could answer with, "You, not a virgin? As if I'll live to see the day you're not a virgin before you're married."  
  
     Ginny scowled, "Screw you!"  
  
     Draco started laughing even harder than before, almost doubling over in a fit of hysteria. Ginny walked up and slapped him not so nicely across the cheek and stormed out. Draco's laughter abated and he followed her out.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Ginny's temper had lessened enough for her to breathe normally by the time they'd reached Madam Malkin's. Draco was still smirking to himself. They walked into the shop one after the other, with a few moments and a few feet between the two of them.  
  
     There was a small tinkling sound as magical bells announced Ginny's arrival. Madam Malkin herself strode over to Ginny, smiling at her. Then she spotted Draco coming in a few seconds after Ginny, and her smile faded a little, turning into a sort of suspicious and curious gaze.  
  
     "Ginny! You're here a bit early today. Who's that with you?"  
  
     "This is Draco Malfoy. He needs to get a job, and I was wondering-"  
  
     Draco interrupted indignantly. "I can speak for myself! Do you have an opening for an assistant? I'd really love to help you out, since I have such impeccable taste."  
  
     Ginny snorted and muttered, "and an ego bigger than he is."  
  
     Draco scowled at her, and then turned back to Madam Malkin.  
  
     "Well, normally I wouldn't let you apply so quickly and let you in within a moment's notice, but since you and Miss Weasley seem to be **such** good friends, I don't see why not. Unless you object, Miss Weasley?"  
  
     Ginny sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice. Why not?"  
  
     Draco opened his mouth to protest and say he wasn't **that** bad when Madam Malkin clapped her hands and said happily, "Good, I need a new assistant. Now we'll just get you started on learning how to fit a person. Virginia, will you please show him? I'll take care of your other duties for now. You do so much work already."  
  
     Ginny wanted to object, to say that she thought someone else would do because she couldn't stand him much longer, but these words died on her lips at the praise. How could she refuse?  
  
     "All right, Malfoy, follow me. And don't fuss, otherwise you're leaving and going to Dumbledore and explaining yourself. Understand?"  
  
     Draco rolled his eyes but obeyed, muttering under his breath. Ginny glared at him when she heard 'bossy women', only to see his innocent looking eyes staring back at her. He followed her to the back of the store where the robes lay and listened, albeit looking bored as hell, as Ginny explained what he had to do.  
  
     Madam Malkin stared at the two. "You know," she said to herself, "I really do think they'd make an interesting pair."  
  
     As she got back to her work, Ginny picked out a robe that was cheap and she could afford and slipped it over her head, standing on the stool. She looked at Draco, seeming to gauge him, and demanded, "Now, fit me for these simple robes, so I can tell if you really were listening or just tuning me out."  
  
     Draco sighed and took some pins from the pocket of the work robes Ginny had fitted him for. Ginny took off her robes, revealing simple Muggle clothes underneath- a half-buttoned shirt covering a simple white tank top and jeans that flared out a bit at the bottom.  
  
     Starting at the hem of the robes, he expertly drew it in so that it ended just below her heel. He slowly moved up her legs, taking the robes a lot, but not so much to make it seem like she was anorexic- she did have some meat on her (though not much). Ignoring the thought, he made the robes flare out at the bottom, copying the style of her jeans. These were just going to be everyday wear, nothing special. He moved up, amazed at her curvy body and her slim waist.  
  
     Ginny was discovering other things. His gentle hands moved swiftly and deftly and she wondered how skillful someone could get just by listening. He looked as if he'd been doing this his entire life. Another thing that was bothering her was how she kept getting warm and pleasant shocks whenever he accidentally brushed her skin through the fabric. She cursed the rules, which required all assistants to learn by hand before using wands. It was in case their wands were malfunctioning (rare, but it had happened).  
  
     Now he was moving up her waist and ribs. She looked down and her eyes widened at the lovely flowing bottom of the robes, resembling a wispy, bell-like dress robe, which was the new style. She'd figured that he'd do the easiest job, but she supposed that since he was a Malfoy, this was simple in his eyes.  
  
     He hadn't come up 2nd in all his classes, only below Hermione (which Ginny had heard right when Ron and Harry had come to the Burrow, furious that Malfoy had gotten such high marks over themselves), without hard work, meticulously taking notes and studying hard, even doing extra research. He must have had to, to get such good grades.  
  
     Draco was now facing a bit of a problem. He'd gone as far up as he dared without making himself or her feel uncomfortable. He was at her chest, and hesitated.  
  
     Ginny felt, rather than saw, where he had hesitated. She drew in a slow breath and sighed. Without even bothering to wait for him to ask what to do, she turned around and said, "Tighten from the back. Mind you, not too tight," she added suspiciously, glaring down at him.  
  
     Draco smirked and got to work once more.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     After a few more minutes Ginny stood in front of the three mirrors near the fitting section. She gasped and said very quietly, "I think you've got a knack for this kind of thing."  
  
     "Of course I do. I ****am the one with impeccable taste and skill," Draco drawled.  
  
     Ginny rolled her eyes, "Not to possibly inflate your head any more." She shook her head down at him. Then, suddenly, her stomach rumbled quite distinctly. Her cheeks were on fire and she asked a bit timidly, "Want to go for lunch? I guess it's been awhile since breakfast. I'll just pay for these and we'll go."  
  
     Ginny walked over to Madam Malkin's. As she was paying, she asked Madam Malkin, "Madam? Can I take my lunch break now? I've been working all this morning and I promise to be back by 2." Madam Malkin readily agreed, asking her if Draco would be along. "Yes, I guess he would be. I can't really let him out of my sight, can I?" Madam Malkin smiled in a sort of apologetic way.  
  
     Draco lifted a pale blond eyebrow, waiting for her. After she came back, he looked her over and remarked, "You sure you eat? I mean, I can see some meat on you, but it's not very much..."  
  
     Ginny snorted and muttered, "If you only knew."  
  
     Draco's eyebrows shot up. "As if you could hold any more food."  
  
     Ginny grinned mischievously and asked challengingly, "So, you wanna have an eating contest?"  
  
     Draco smirked, "Bring it on, Ginge."  
  
     Ginny barely registered the nickname before dashing off down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She shouted over her shoulder, "Oh I will, Spike!"  
  
     Draco flared at the nickname, "And what is that supposed to mean?" He rushed quickly but elegantly down to the parlor where Ginny was already waiting. Ginny grinned slyly and said, "If you don't know, I'm not about to tell you!"   
  
     Draco shook his head and carefully kept an inconspicuous distance between the two. Her eyes questioned his. He raised his eyebrows and she quickly tilted her head toward the parlor. He shook his head and tilted it in the vague direction of her apartment. She nodded and bought her ice cream, before turning and walking purposefully by him, but she whispered as she passed, "There's an alley by the building." She got to the edge of the outside tables and Apparated with a 'crack'.  
  
     He understood her meaning, and went to get his ice cream. He'd seen the alley on his way over there the first time. After paying for the enormous chocolate raspberry ice cream, he also strode to that spot outside the parlor, before Apparating away.  
  
     What neither of them noticed was a pair of hazel eyes, shielded by the huge umbrella at a table outside, watching their every move as one after the other Apparated away.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
     Landing very near and almost inside of a trash can, Draco hurried quickly around the corner and to the doors of her apartment building, looking for a way in. Last time he had come, no one had been near and he used magic to get in, but now there was an annoying old lady talking amicably with another younger lady at the doors, so he had to figure out how to get by them since he knew they were locked.  
  
     Looking around, he noticed a row of buttons and saw one labeled Ginger Westley. Snickering at the name, he pushed it and waited for a second. From the big metal plate with holes in it, he heard Ginny say, "Yes?" and, startled as he was, he answered, "It's me. Let me in!"  
  
     He heard Ginny snort and then a buzz came from the same metal plate. Timidly, he tried the door. It was unlocked. He started up the stairs.  
  
     Reaching the fourth level, he got to Ginny's door. Remembering that he didn't have a key, he cursed under his breath and knocked. Ginny opened the door quickly and before she could say a word he cut in and said, "You know, I might need a key to get into this place." Licking off some ice cream that was gently oozing down the side of his waffle bowl, Draco went in and sat down on the couch.  
  
     Ginny closed the door and turned around, giving him a quizzical look. "Why do we need to be so inconspicuous all of a sudden? We're going to be working together!"  
  
     Draco sighed and put his ice cream down, saying a quick Freezing Charm to make it stay cool and immobile. "Because, **Gingie**," Ginny flared at the name, "I won't be noticeable in these horrible work robes, and we've only been working in the back rooms. I've no doubt that Voldemort will send people to watch me and see if I'm doing my job, and I have to remain as far as possible from you without weakening the signal too much. Get it?"  
  
     Ginny gave him a half-hearted glare before coming to sit on the couch adjacent to the one he was at. She sighed and said, "You can never be unnoticeable, what with your platinum blond hair. Well, at least now we can have our eating contest in peace. Ready, set, EAT!"  
  
     They both dug into their delicious treats. Draco looked up at Ginny. She shoveled the food into her mouth, yet it didn't seem as uncivilized as he thought. Disgusting, yes, and very unexpected, but kind of... cute. Draco stopped for a split second. He did not just think of the little Weasley as... cute. No, of course not, not in any way, shape or form would he ever think that. He smirked, satisfied with himself.  
  
     Ginny, on the other hand, was also subtly glancing over at Draco. He ate in a very refined manner, causing him to lose, of course, but it was so very... elegant. She laughed quietly to herself. She never thought that eating ice cream would be elegant, but he made it possible. It was absolutely hilarious.  
  
     Draco glanced up quickly and noticed her duck a split-second too late. He smirked and quickened his pace, eating his ice cream a little more recklessly but nevertheless still elegantly and tried to beat her as the last of the ice cream was disappearing from her dish as well. They both looked up at the same time and each grinned mischievously and quickly gobbled their ice cream. Ginny managed to snatch the win. Mocking him, she wiped her mouth delicately and folded her napkin before smiling slightly at him.   
  
     Draco scowled at her. "At least I was close!" She started giggling, and before long, laughing hysterically. As her temper lessened Draco noticed that her face lost all age and she looked like a teenager getting her first boyfriend. '_She probably hasn't even had a boyfriend yet... ha!' he thought wickedly. But he let none of that show, just a bit of an upset expression at having lost.  
  
     "How do you eat so much?" Draco wondered. She wasn't a stick, but she was still extremely skinny and he couldn't believe that he couldn't beat her in an eating contest. She suddenly looked his way. Her face was still glowing from laughter but she looked at him thoughtfully. Then she asked, "Where did you learn all that stuff about fitting people? There is no way you could have done so well just by listening."  
  
     Draco raised his eyebrow. "Do you really think that, with a mother and father as vain as mine, I wouldn't have learned to fit them to the best of my ability? Of course my mother would have me learn that. I was a respectable Malfoy and I had to be impeccable. It pays off now, doesn't it?" He smirk in a self-satisfied way. He had even done better than the little Weasley.   
  
     She gave him a full-out glare. She knew he was implying that she was incompetent. She felt her temper flare and she calmed herself. This was not a time to get mad at Malfoy. Instead she said, "Well, at least it's good that you have some experience and aren't clumsy. Madam Malkin would really regret hiring you if that was the case."  
  
     Draco lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "But you wouldn't? If I were clumsy, that would be the perfect time to get closer to me, don't you think?" Ginny blushed all over, half from embarrassment and half from absolute anger. "Oh, you don't have to deny it. I know what you think of me..."  
  
     Ginny sputtered and said a bit louder than she'd intended, "What do I think of you then? That you're a STUPID, SLIMY, SELF-ABSORBED, VAIN, SNOTTY GIT?" She took a deep breath. But then, glancing up at him and seeing his ever-present, lascivious smirk, she couldn't stand it anymore and got up, stormed to her room, and slammed the door. She knew that she was acting childish, but she couldn't help it. He got on her nerves and she really didn't want to deal with it. She had about ½ an hour left before she had to go back and she would not spend it with the git. Deciding on a quick nap, she quickly fell asleep thinking, 'Why did I have to get stuck with him?'  
  
     Draco, on the other hand, was a bit surprised at her show of obvious anger. But he was also delighted. Now he knew exactly how to pull on her strings and get her annoyed. Maybe this would teach her a lesson, and maybe he could even have fun. It certainly wouldn't be as boring with her to bug and get incensed all the time. He took a watch from out of his robe pocket and checked it. It was a watch that showed Galleons and Sickles and Knuts dancing around the edge of the watch. But he understood that it was 1:32. He decided to give Ginny at least 10 minutes to cool off before going to check on her. For now, he got himself comfortable and started reading a magazine on her table._**

~*~*~

     Dumbledore created a steeple with his fingers and rested his chin on the point. Then he thoughtfully gazed at Fawkes without really seeing them. He turned around in his chair and looked up at the paintings of all of the past wizards that had been Headmaster at Hogwarts. He looked around for a certain turquoise-eyed wizard. He spotted the man snoozing in one of the lower frames. He quietly said, "Macmillan, we need to talk."  
  
  
  


**A/N**: Oooh... a cliffie there. Is he related to Ernie Macmillan? And what about that strange man? I could have added in a bit more, but I really got lazy and I want to just get it out since I know you've been anxiously awaiting it. Hahaha I know it's still really cheesy but I'm starting to work on the angst... you need true fluff and cheesiness before the real clincher comes. Don't worry, I've got lots more planned for this. So sorry for taking so long to update!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! I'm not even beta-ing this because it's so late and I really just want to get it out. So I'm not going to name everyone, but you know who you are! THANK YOU ALL!  
  
~Trin. M  
  
BTW If you really do see some very obvious mistakes PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!


End file.
